codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Ghosts Part II
Call Of Duty^ Ghosts - Part 2 - Is a fictional Call of Duty game, created by Infinity Ward and Raven Software in some alternate universe. The singleplayer mode created by Infinity Ward follows Call of Duty: Ghosts campaighn, and multiplayer, made by Raven Software do a work on mistakes from in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Gameplay The game features 3 game modes: Singleplayer which follows Call of Duty: Ghosts plot, classic CoD multiplayer and highly improved extintion mode. Plot The story starts on July 5th, 2027, at the end of Call of Duty: Ghosts campaighn, a couple of hours after Logan Walker was captured by Gabriel rorke. David "Hesh" Walker, the main protagonist of the game, wake up in a medical block on USS Liberator - After Ghosts ending he was saved by SEAL squad. The US fleet lost almost of their batlleships and carriers, so they had to retreat back to the west coast. After his awakening, David emotionally describes the situation to Merrick, the new leader of Ghosts. Merrick and David decide, that they should eliminate Rorke and save Logan from brainwashing, if it's possible. But there are only three people remains from the squad, and only Hesh and Keegan are combat-ready. Thst's why Merrick and Hesh decided to find a new expirienced members foe Ghosts squad. The main plot starts 2 years after CoD: Ghosts, on Aughust 7th, 2029 in Montevideo, Uruguay, where new Ghosts squad have an assassination mission... Missions Characters Playable characters *'Lt. David "Hesh" Walker' - The main protagonist of the game, born on July 8th, 1999 in San Diego, California. David want to avenge Rorke for what his done with Logan and Elias. Unfortunately, at the end of the game David had to kill Logan, brainwashed by Rorke. *'Sgt. Logan Walker/Angel De La Muerte'(†) - The protaginist in two flashback missions, in one of them Logan tries to escape Federation facility in Brazil, but was captured again and brainwashed by Rorke. After that Logan was named as Angel De La Muerte, which in spanish for the Angel Of Death, an ultimate spy and Ghosts hunter, even more loyal to Federation than Rorke. Logan was shot in a head by David in "End Game" *'Riley'(†) - A pet of Walkers family, and member of Ghosts squad too. He was strangled by Rorke in the "End Game". *'Cpt. Jane "Fury" Marstone'(† - ?) - A member of SEAL sniper squad, a protagonist in the second part of "Viva la Vendetta" mission, where she helps Ghosts to leave a Rorke's mansion in La-Pas. Her further status remains unknown. *'Eagle 1-6' - A pilot of F-18 "Super Hornet" fighter. A protagonist in "Birds of Prey" mission. *'Rhino-2' - M1 Abrams tank operator, protagonist in "Armored Fury" mission. Non-playable allied characters *'Cpt. Thomas Merrick' - New captain of Ghosts squad. He coordinates all operations of ghosts squad. *'Lt. Kaegan Ross' - A member of Ghosts squad, previosly a marine. Kaegan was badly injured by Logan, but survived. *'Jason "Fear" White' - A new member of Ghosts squad, born on 13th September, 2001, in Anchorage, Alaska. Jason saved David from the death, by killing Rorke with a machete. His weapon of choise is a Honey Badger. *'Peter "Cross" Jefferson' - A new member of Ghosts squad, before military career he was a mormon missionary from Salt Lake City. In combat Peter usually uses MtS-255 shotgun or HK416 assault rifle. *'Shaun "Scull" O'Riley'(†) - Another new one in ghosts squad, and probably, the oldest among them - he was born on December 5th, 1989 in Detroit. Before the war O'Riley was a Delta Force soldier and mercenary in private military organiztion. He is skillfull marksman, and prefer using battle rifles like M39 EMR. He was killed by Logan in "Stormfang". *'Sheryl "Beast" Meyer'(†) - The only female in squad, Sheryl was born on February 21st, 2003 in California. Before entering ghosts squad, Sheryl was a paramedic in 75th Ranger Regiment. Sheryl sacrifice herself in "Estate" mission, just to let her felow comrades to retreat. Her favourite weapon was MP5SD SMG. *'Gen. Johnson' - USMS general, featured in "Overheat" and "Invasion" missions. *'Rhino-1'(†) - Another M1 Abrams operator, featured in "Armored Fury". Her tank was destroyed by airstrike. *'Elephant-1 ' - 3rd M1 Abrams operator, leader of batalion, featured in "Armored fury". *'Raven 3-5'(†) - A pilot of F-18 "Super Hornet" fighter. He was shot by Anti-aircraft cannon. Non-playable antagonists *'Gabriel Rorke'(†) - The main antagonist of the game. After Call of Duty: Ghosts Rorke become a head of Federation intelligence. He was killed by Jason White in "End Game". *'Tavo Mendez'(† - ?) - Rorke's right hand, and popular chilean general. He was captured by ghosts squad in "VIP". His further status remains unknown. *'Antonio Fernandez'(†) - Popular politian, and prime minister of federation. Fernandez was eliminated by David Walker in Montevideo, Uruguay. Multiplayer Multiplayer will be developed by Raven Software, and provide players a classic boots on the ground Call of Duty gameplay. It will be a huge work on original Call of Duty: Ghosts mistakes. The most important things are small-medium sized maps, which will be build on a good-old 3-line structure. Also, there will be some interactive objects. Also, the perk system is completely differnt from original Ghosts, and now have more classic form. There will be no micro-DLC, but a season pass, cosmetic only supply drop system from CoD WWII without weapon variants, and event system. New guns added to the game are completely free for everyone, you just have to complete some simple challengles availible all year round, and you can get a gun without any problem. Game gona include Pic 10 system like in Black Ops, Featured multiplayer modes *Team Deathmatch *Domination *Free-For-All *Search and Destroy *Cranked *Prop hunt *Gun Game *Ground war *One in the chamber *Mercenary moshpit *Pistol only team deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *War *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Free-For-All *Hardcore Ground War *Hardcore Domination *Hardcore Pistol Only Team deathmatch Featured maps (Without DLC *Last stand - Medium sized map, bazed on "Invasion" mission *Favela 2027 - Remake of MW2 Favela, bazed on "Better Truth" mission *District - Medium sized map, battles at the Miami's downtown *Bolivar - Small sized map, gunfights in a Simeon Bolivar Aircraft Carrier Hold *Terminal - Remake of MW2 terminal, exactly the same, except for this takes part in Rio *Arctic - Small sized map, gunfights on Tierra Del Fugo island *Crash site - medium sized map, bazed on "Operation Black Box" *Skidrow - Remake of MW2 Skidrow *Exhibition - Remake of MW3 Dome *Strike Zone 2.0 - Half of a new map, half of an original Ghosts map remake *La-Pas - Small sized map, bazed on "Urban run" mission *Laboratory of death - Small sized map, bazed on "A way out" mission *Assassination - Medium sized map, bazed on "New beginning" mission *Airborne - Medium sized map, bazed on "Demolition Day" mission *Club - Small sized map, epic gunfights in one of Bogota's nightclubs Perks *Slot 1 : Marathon - Run for a longer distances : Hermes - Infinite sprint : Run&Gun - Shoot and reload while sprinting : Ingeneer - You can see enemy equipment *Slot 2 : Scavenger - Resuply from dead enemies : Bombastic - Encreases explosives damage : ICU - Increase the speed of healt regeneration by 20% : Cold blooded - You are invisible for enemy UAV'S *Slot 3 : Ninja - Move silently : Flackjacket - Decreases explosive damage : Hardened '''- Scorestreaks require 100 less points : '''Dexterity - ADS faster Weapons There will be a lot of guns in the game. Some of theme are from previous CoD games, and some are completely new *Pistols : Beretta M9A1 - Legendary italian pistol. : Glock 17 - Austrian classic. capacity. : PB - Russian pistol with integrated supressor. : .357 Magnum - Classic 6-shot revolver. : Type 80 - Chineese automatic pistol. *Submaschine guns : FAMAE SAF - Main federation SMG, developed in Chili. : MP5SD - German SMG with integrated supressor. The legend of CoD series. : PP 19-01 - A russian SMG, based on Bizon from previous game. : Vector CRB - Fan-Favourite SMG from CoD Ghosts. : Ripper - Comeback from CoD Ghosts. P90 - Bilgian classic returns from MW3. *Assault rifles : SC-2010 : A-545 : Maverick : Honey Badger M16A4 FAD Vektor CR-21 HK416''' *Light machine guns : '''LSAT Ameli RPK-16 L86 LSW''' *Shotguns : '''MtS-255 M1014 Pancor Jackhammer Mossberg 500''' *Sniper rifles : '''M40A3 Hecata PGM-1 QBU-88 Mk11 Mod.0''' *Marksman rifles : '''M39 EMR AR-15 FN FAL SKS''' *Launchers : '''M320 GLM M32 Stinger Panzerfaust'' Category:Raven Software Category:Activision Category:Infinity Ward